Light at my Doorstep
by Rawr-ness
Summary: Dark’s bored like hell. Every day it’s the same old routine over and over. But this all ends when a cute blonde named Krad show’s up at his doorstep… naked! DarkxKrad


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Sugisaki-san owns D.N Angel. I own this fan fiction. Simple….

**Authoress**: Rawr-ness

**Summary**: Dark's bored like hell. Every day it's the same old routine over and over. But this all ends when a cute blonde named Krad show's up at his doorstep… naked!

**Pairings**: DarkxKrad love-love and DaixSato love-love 3

**Warning(s)**: Minor swearing, suggestive themes –wink-, and boy on boy bang-bang-bang. If you don't like any of these then there's a back button on your browser. Use it.

**Authoress' Note**: This storyline was inspired from a shojo beat manga I previewed a few days ago called Absolute Boyfriend (which I do not own). I haven't gotten up off my lazy ass to the book store and bought the real manga yet so I don't know much about it. I drone out Dark's boring life in this chapter to bring out the boringness Dark is experiencing so please be patient. xD;;

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Light at my doorstep **

Chapter 1

_Intro _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Life was boring for Dark.

Life was _very_ boring for Dark.

He didn't know when or how it happened, but it just did. Every single day was the same old darn routine. The violet haired boy would wake up and force himself out of the comfort of his bed that many girls, whose names he didn't even know, had laid on. Then, he would advance to the bathroom where one of his towels hung limply on a rack and he'd freshen up for a normal day.

A _boring_ normal day that is….

Next, he would fix his wild violet hair stoically and advance down the snow white stairs to the kitchen and make himself an easy breakfast with his limited cooking skills. He'd sit at the small dining table and nibble on his bread while supporting his head that is about to drop on the hard table with his fist.

His wine eyes would be half open and exhausted.

He would listen to the noises outside of his home.

He would pay no attention to the dish filled sink.

And as he stoically finishes his breakfast that only filled one fourth of his hunger, he would make his way to the door, put his shoes on and go to school. At school, he slept, avoided rabid fan girls, rejected Harada Risa, ate with Dai and Sato, and rejected Harada Risa some more. Then, he'd go home and sleep.

But that was just the weekdays.

On the weekends, it was completely different.

On the weekends, Dark's buddies would come knocking on his door, and Dark would nonchalantly open the door to let them in. No greetings were said. They would rush into the violet haired boy's house and seat themselves in the living room with goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

And then they'd ask, "You ready?"

Dark would not need to ask what he was supposed to be ready for because he already knew. It was a daily weekend routine so why shouldn't he know?

The strip joint….

When they make it to the strip joint named Kawaii Onna, Dark would hand over his fake ID and the unknowing bouncer would nod and give him permission to step into the joint. As he makes his way into the joint, the smell of cigarette smoke and heavy alcohol roams around the air and yells of, woos and whoas can be heard clearly. Fine girls would be entertaining their guest and green money would be flying everywhere.

It was a routine. Dark would take a seat and a new random girl would start giving him a lap dance.

And when he ran out of money, he'd ask the girl, "Do you take credit card?"

The girl would wink seductively and reply, "Sure honey."

And little seventeen year old Dark would glance around the strip joint where his friends were throwing money every where to find a place to slide his card. And when he couldn't find a place to slide his card through, he'd look at the stripper and slide it between her buttocks.

And he'd get smacked… really, really hard….

And home little Dark Mousy would go, rubbing his bruised cheek and ignoring his poor friends who had just yet again wasted their weekly checks….

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_Present time _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Clack! Clack! Clack!

Seventeen year old Dark Mousy sat on his computer chair in the living room, irritated. His tan hands went about the keyboard skillfully, making no mistakes what so ever. A serious look was laced on his face as he searched on his computer. With sat on Dark's head comfortably, nibbling on a strawberry as he did.

At the moment Dark Mousy was trying out internet dating. That's right. Internet dating…. He scanned through the large amount of instant messages he had just received and frowned. He had just signed up a few minutes ago and posted his picture up, and a bunch of single girls were throwing themselves at him already?

He read the messages that mostly said, omfg you're hot and, omg like you are so sexy can I like have your babies?

Block! Block! **BLOCK**!

Dark sweat dropped as he blocked all the crazy girls who instant messaged him, "I'm still in school I don't need kids woman!"

And then an advertisement caught his wine eyes. Reading it out loud to no one in particular, Dark could feel his mouse move upwards towards the link and his cursor move in unison.

"Are you bored with your life? Do you find yourself following the same old routine day after day, night after night? Do you live with an odd pet that only says one phrase like kyu when you talk to it?"

Dark glanced at With and sweat dropped but continued reading, "Click here to register for a free trial of perfect lover…. We have any type of person you'd ask for…."

With 'kyu'ed and settled in Dark's mop of hair more comfortably as Dark shrugged and clicked the link. A new window popped up onto the screen and instantly led the boy to a registration page and he grunted. He hated filling out these things.

And so, he filled out all the needed information about him like his name, d/o/b, gender, address, and so on. By then, Dark had a small headache but continued anyways. When he clicked the 'next' button, he was lead to the second part of the registration.

"What type of person are you looking for? As in, what kind of looks, brains, personality, libido, etc…." Dark smirked as he finished reading the question.

He answered, 'the type of person I am looking for has to be really smart and look really, really sexy. I'd also like them to look like… like an angel. So far all the girls I've been with looked like bimbos. The perfect person for me is someone I can never be bored with. Note that they have to be really, really sexy (but not sexier then me). Ha, I didn't have to say that because no one's sexier then me.'

Dark sighed as he finished the question and he looked up at With, "Ah, my brain hurts. I think I'll go get a drink."

With that, he got up and left to the kitchen.

With stared at the computer screen with large red eyes and he hopped onto the table. He stared at the mouse for a while and remembered what Dark was doing with it. Moving the mouse a little, With let out a small kyu and began to click at random places. And as With clicked away, he saw a strawberry lying next to the power cords of the computer under the table. He kyued in joy and hopped down to the floor, accidentally hopping on the enter button as he did.

The small rabbit like creature bound to the strawberry that was lying on the floor and kyued as it rolled away. By then the strawberry was touching the power chord and With decided that he would just eat it there without picking it up. And so, he filled his gluttony as he munched on the strawberry and the power chord to the computer which he didn't know about.

"Oi With, where'd you go?"

Dark looked around, his hair swaying back and forth. His eyes widened in surprise as the computers screen turned black and the green light on the hard drive faded. He walked to the computer and set down his drink, wondering why the computer had suddenly turned off.

With popped out of the bottom of the desk and kyued in happiness as he saw the violet haired boy.

Dark smiled and picked With up, "Do you know how the computer suddenly turned off by itself?"

"Kyu?"

He chuckled, "Oh well, it's not like that perfect lovers thing was real anyways. It was probably just some joke."

And with that being said, he set With down on the kitchen counter with a bowl of strawberries and went to take a shower and go to bed….

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_Meanwhile... _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Looks like you've got a new customer. He goes by the name of Mousy Dark. Humph, he probably realized he was gay or something 'cause it says he's been with girls before. Wonder what made him turn a new leaf? Anyways, don't let your parents down this time."

Sharp golden eyes looked at the speaker and frowned, "Whatever..."

The young looking woman turned around from the computer and eyed the one with gold eyes, "You're being sent to Azumano tomorrow afternoon which is Saturday. Get ready."

"Hai, I will…."

"Oh and Krad…?"

"What is it?"

"Do your best, okay?"

An angelic smile, "Hai, Towa-chan."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_Saturday afternoon _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Violet eyes opened groggily as the sun's bright rays dashed into the room from the window. As Dark's eyes had finally adjusted to the scenery, he glanced at the clock that read three seventeen pm.

The violet haired boy grunted as the pounding in his head got a little faster, "That sign up thingy killed more of my brains then I thought it would…."

And with that, Dark got up from his bed and proceeded with his daily morning ritual, wondering what time his horny little buddies would come to take him to the strip joint. He brushed his teeth nonchalantly and undressed to take a nice quick shower.

(A/N: Drools from perverted imagination of Dark undressing)

As the cold droplets rapidly emitted from the shower head and attacked Dark's smooth tan skin, the violet haired boy applied soap. The soap was a scent of men's cologne that wasn't too strong and wasn't too weak. It was just perfect. See, Dark knows what the ladies love. (I say that with an accent xD)

About ten minutes later, the shower ended (too bad for the perverted authoress) and Dark turned the shower knob. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist (again, that is too bad for the authoress).

As he was about to go back to his room, the doorbells voice echoed through his home and he grunted, "Don't tell me those perverted little idiots came early today!"

The doorbell sounded three more times making the violet eyed boy scowl and stomp downstairs to the door. He didn't care if he was in a towel because he thought it was his stupid buddies coming to bother him.

As he pushed the door open violently with a glare laced on his face he said, "What do you guys-"he stared at the scene that had just stopped him from speaking.

There in front of Dark was a beautiful angel with the most beautiful golden hair and eyes sitting in a white box. Had he just died, went to hell, been told he was too sexy to be in hell, and then sent to heaven? The angel had the most beautiful untainted pale skin and his private area was quite a nice size.

**…_WHAT_**?

Dark blushed and covered his mouth with his still wet hands and eyed the boy in front of him.

The boy blinked and looked at Dark. They exchanged blinks for a while until the blonde killed the silence.

"Konnichiwa _Dark-sama_."

The violet haired boy felt his manhood awaken rapidly as the blonde spoke his name.

The blonde tilted his head to the right, "Daijoubu, _Dark-sama_?" (Are you alright, Dark-sama?)

By then, Dark felt as if his manhood was going to explode from excitement.

"Oh god I'm turning as gay as Christmas."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_About 20 minutes later… _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Hey this is Daisuke Niwa informing you that I am unable to pick up my phone right now and that I am truly sorry. Sato-chan! Quit that! He-he! _Leaveamessage_! Beep!"

Dark glared at his cell phone as he dashed down the boulevard, "He's probably at creepy kid's place. Bleh."

The blonde winced at the tight grip Dark had on his wrist, "Ano… Dark-sama?" (Ano Umm)

The violet boy twitched and his faced reddened but he didn't turn around to face the blonde, "What is it um, Krad?"

He breathed in, "Your grip hurts…."

"Oh, gomen." Dark loosened his grip as he called the creepy kid Satoshi.

He winced as he heard the creepy kid's monotone voice pop up.

"This is Hiwatari speaking to inform your dumb ass that I'm either busy with private work or out raping your freaking best friend. Huh, what is it Daisuke? So what if Dark's your best friend? …I am certainly NOT going to rape that idiot. Ugh, just the thought of it makes me shiver. Beep!"

Dark gave his cell phone a death glare, pretending that it was creepy boy's creepy face, "If it makes _you_ shiver, it makes _me_ want to shrivel up and die, asshole!"

Krad chuckled as he was dragged by his new customer to who knows where. He was beginning to actually _like_ this customer….

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_A Krad flashback! _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_'Dark-sama' picked up the box that the blonde was currently sitting in and rushed inside the house. Krad looked around and absorbed the scenery with his golden eyes. As he was placed down on the floor, a few clothes were shoved in his face. _

_"Oi Blondie, put these clothes on. They might be big but you can't sit around naked like that. You'll get your ass raped." _

_Krad eyed the clothes, took them and then shoved a clipboard in Dark's face, "My boss told me to give you this, Dark-sama." _

_A blush, "Oh…" _

_Dark scanned the clipboard and looked at the blonde, "So your name's Krad and you were delivered here because I signed up for a free trial of whatever that thingy's name was?" _

_Krad nodded as he got up and began to get dressed in front of Dark. Dark's face reddened and he turned around. _

_"This is a joke right?" Dark asked himself. _

_Krad eyed Dark and remained silent thinking to himself, 'what's his problem?' _

_The violet haired boy began to smack himself, "I gotta get Dai-chan to help me. Yeah, Dai-chan will definitely know what to do!" _

_Dark turned around and handed the blonde a pair of white shoes, "We're going out for a bit, Krad!" _

_Krad nodded and yelped as Dark pulled him out of the house by his wrist. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_End of flashback! _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"I _think _this is creepy boy's place…."

Krad glanced at his now free wrist and then stared at what Dark was staring at. He gasped at the repulsive sight.

There in front of the two sexy bishounen, was a grey stone house covered by green moss. Black cats roamed about the terrain and an ominous black aura roamed around the house. All the windows were shut tight and the flowers were all dead and rotted.

The blonde looked at the violet haired boy, "Is this creepy kid _that _creepy?"

Dark turned to the blonde and nodded, "Of course he is!"

Krad watched as Dark began to throw pebbles at a window on the right side of the house.

He blinked and walked behind Dark and asked in Dark's ear, "Dark-sama…-"Dark gave a yelp and turned around, "…what are you doing?"

The violet haired boy's manhood made his pants tight and he replied stuttering, "K-Krad! Well, I'm throwing rocks at what I think is creepy boy's room window because I completely forgot how to use doorbells! Now go be a good boy and wait for me by that creepy rotting tree will you?"

Krad raised a brow and then smiled, "Hai Dark-sama"

A blush spread across Dark's face, _I must look like a loser right now_.

Krad placed a kiss on Dark's cheek and made his way to the tree, "Your wish is my command, Dark-sama…."

Dark shook his head and turned back around to throw rocks at the window. Then, an old lady opened the window violently and a bunch of cats came flying out. Krad caught a white cat that flew out at him and he began to pet it.

"Hey kid, what the hell do you want?" The old lady yelled at Dark.

Dark twitched as he saw the huge mole on the old lady's face and replied, "I thought this was my creepy friend's house. Um, sorry for disturbing you (and your mole) Miss…."

"YEAH YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" She yelled as she shut the window hardly.

Dark winced and then turned around as he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi idiot, what're you doing at old lady Lisa's house?"

Dark and Krad turned around to face a normal looking white house with a little bit of red and blue flowers blooming. A blue haired boy was holding open a window and staring at the two older boys with a blank expression.

Dark laughed nervously, dropped the 20 pound rock that he was going to throw at the old lady's window, and scratched the back of his head, "Hahaha, I was just around the neighborhood you know… just… bothering old ladies-"

"YA DAMN RIGHT YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" The old lady screamed.

Krad held back a laugh as Dark rolled his eyes and ignored the lady's insult.

"_Anyways_, I didn't know you lived here creepy boy-"

"YA DAMN RIGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU LITTLE RETARD!" Old lady Lisa interrupted once again. (A/N: I named her after me. Ha-ha!)

Dark turned around to face the lady and her huge black mole, "**WOMAN**, I AM _TRYING_ TO HAVE A _DECENT_ CONVERSATION WITH THIS _CREEP_ AND _YOU_ KEEP **INTERUPPTING**! DO YOU _WANT_ A 20 POUND ROCK THROWN AT YOUR FREAKING WINDOW?"

That shut the old lady up.

"Hi Dark!"

Dark turned to creepy boy's house and smiled, chucking the 20 pound rock somewhere, "Dai-chan! I need your help!"

Daisuke stopped waving and pointed at himself, "My… help?"

A few minutes later, Dark and Krad found themselves sitting Indian style on Satoshi's bedroom floor with Satoshi as Daisuke sat in Satoshi's lap. Daisuke rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder and examined the clipboard Dark had given him.

The red head looked at Dark and raised a brow, "Last time I checked, you were straight, Dark…."

Dark pouted, "But Dai-chaaaaan! I didn't sign up for that perfect lover thing! And if I did, I would've picked female! You know… those types of people with… with boobs!"

Satoshi caught the 1 second frown on Krad's face and then turned to Dark, "It says here that you did choose a male you idiot."

"Ah what do you know ya dumb creep?"

The blue haired boy laid the side of his head on his lovers head, "I know many things."

"Like what?" Dark asked.

"I know that you're an idiot."

"Up yours creep."

"Ass wipe."

"Ass creep."

"Ass monkey."

"Ass clown."

"Ass moron."

"I _know_ you'd love to get the chance to rape me you ass creep."

"… What?"

Daisuke rolled his bright red eyes and then looked at Krad, "Ano… Krad-kun?"

Krad looked up from the white cat that he was petting and looked at the red haired boy, "Hai, Niwa?"

"Um, it says you're only 16 in here. How'd you end up working at a place like this?"

The blonde looked down at the cat, letting his bangs hide his face, "Just a little issue…."

"Oh…."

Dark, who had finally ceased arguing with Satoshi, eyed Krad and then got up, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go home. I'll just deliver Krad back today."

Daisuke looked up at Dark and tapped the clipboard, "The perfect lovers company doesn't accept packages on the weekends and they don't deliver on the weekends either…."

The violet haired boy snatched the clipboard and scanned through it, "Damn, I guess I have to wait 'til Monday."

Krad stood up in an instant and embraced Dark from behind, "Do you hate me… Dark-sama?"

Dark shivered and laughed nervously, "Of course I don't. He-he…."

_This is going to be a long weekend…. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

_Dark's House _

_8:23 pm _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

After Dark called his friends saying he was sick and couldn't go to the strip joint and then argued with them for calling him a wuss, Krad showed him what was inside the box that Krad came with.

Inside the box were some clothes for the blonde, sex toys, condoms, and some other things I do not want to mention.

"Dark-sama…-"

"Don't call me that, please." Dark interrupted as he calmed his manhood inwardly and held a pair of handcuffs in his right hand.

"Dark… sensei?"

Dark felt a nosebleed coming, _curse me for my perverted nature_!

The violet haired boy placed the handcuffs back into the box and took the clothes out, "Take these clothes and go to the room across from this room. Hang them up in the closet. There should be some clothes hangers in there. That room will be your room for the weekend. I'm going to sleep."

"Hai, Dark-sensei."

Dark winced, "Could you _please_ just call me Dark 'cause my balls are about to **explode**."

Krad felt awkward and just walked out of the room with the box and clothes in his hands.

As Dark calmed his 'almost exploding balls' he spotted an article of white clothing on the floor, "He must've dropped it…."

He picked up the shirt and advanced to the room across from his.

Dark stared at the door and raised a brow, "Hmm, the doors closed…."

He was about to turn the doorknob until he heard a tune which sounded like a cell phones ring tone. His hand stopped and he stood in front of the door way as he heard Krad's voice.

"Moshi moshi?" (Hello?)

"…father?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

To be continued...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

* * *

Uwaaahh, I'm still up and it's 8:31 in the morning. I'm such an insomniac! xP Well, this is the first fic that I posted up so… I don't know. Krad's a little OOC but later on you'll find out why. R&R please? Suggestions and flames are welcome (I'd just like to know what ya think). I don't really mind flames as long as they don't have cuss words directed towards myself -glare-. Well, thanks for reading! 

-Chinese accent-… Me love you long time? -Nervous smile- xD;;

**Rawr-ness**


End file.
